


breathe you in 'til I hallucinate

by holtzmanns



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, texting the wrong person but make it a bootycall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/pseuds/holtzmanns
Summary: Vanessa’s phone vibrates once, twice and she scoops it up, unlocks it to open the conversation and-Oh no.Oh no, no, no.Brooke Lynn Hytes (7:40 PM): I’m assuming those texts weren’t meant for me?Vanessa did not just-Brooke Lynn Hytes (7:41 PM): Because we haven’t ever had a round one unless I’m forgetting something?Shit, shit, shit-In which Vanessa sends a bootycall to the wrong person, or maybe the right one. She's about to find out.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	breathe you in 'til I hallucinate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello! Next chapter of Level Up will hopefully be out next week. In the interim, please enjoy this oneshot that is equal parts smut and headassery. Thank you writ for betaing and continuing to be the best ever.

“I’m horny.”

_“First of all, disgusting. Second of all, find someone to help with that problem, ‘cause I ain’t gonna.”_

“Ew, Silk, nasty.” Vanessa makes a face at the camera, one that dissolves into giggles when Silky starts to cackle on the other end of the Facetime call. “No thank you.”

_“Bitch, who says I offered? Text one of your hoes.”_

“Since when do I have hoes?” Vanessa raises an eyebrow, but her thumb is hovering over her phone screen, itching to go towards her contacts.

Kameron’s definitely dating someone now, Monique’s, well - Vanessa’s not going to think about that, and Shea-

Yeah, maybe she can text Shea.

“Bye Silk, imma talk to you later. You got good ideas.” Vanessa hangs up the call as Silky lets out a _‘Bitch, wait!’_ , already typing out a message to Shea even though it’s been months since they’ve hooked up. 

_Vanessa Vanjie Mateo (7:34 PM): you around the city these days? ‘cause my roommate’s not home and I’m remembering the time you sat on my face like that and then made me cum like 3 times in a row and meet jesus and chile...I need a round 2_

_Vanessa Vanjie Mateo (7:34 PM): u in??? I’ll wear some cute shit for you and everything_

Vanessa tosses the phone on her bed after sending the text, rolling over onto her back. She mentally goes through a catalog of the underwear sets she has, too lazy to actually get up and go to her dresser but hey, a girl’s gotta look nice if she’s about to get some. 

Vanessa’s phone vibrates once, twice and she scoops it up, unlocks it to open the conversation and-

Oh no.

Oh no, no, no.

_Brooke Lynn Hytes (7:40 PM): I’m assuming those texts weren’t meant for me?_

Vanessa did _not_ just-

_Brooke Lynn Hytes (7:41 PM): Because we haven’t ever had a round one unless I’m forgetting something?_

Shit, shit, _shit-_

_Vanessa Vanjie Mateo (7:42 PM): sorry sorry sorry omg not meant for you!!!_

_Vanessa Vanjie Mateo (7:42 PM): fuck_

_Vanessa Vanjie Mateo (7:43 PM): disregard those we don’t have to speak of it ever k good_

“Ugh.” Vanessa lets out a groan into her pillow, kicking her legs in the air because _god,_ how the fuck did she accidentally text Brooke instead of Shea, of all people?

She peeks at her phone, trying to ignore the wave of dread that’s spreading over her limbs and chest and _ugh,_ she’s truly a class act at fucking up and...oh.

It’s because Vanessa had saved Brooke’s contact information in her phone as ‘ _St. Brooke,_ ’ as an inside joke from when Brooke had given her a ride a couple months back and Vanessa had thought of creative ways to thank her. It had been funny at the time, in Brooke’s passenger seat. Made Brooke crack up as she switched lanes. But now? When Brooke’s contact is right under Shea’s?

It makes Vanessa want to bury herself in a hole in the ground.

Maybe, just maybe, if Vanessa doesn’t look at her phone, it’ll all go away. Maybe she’s just dreaming. Maybe it really _did_ send to Shea and Vanessa’s eyes are playing tricks on her-

_Brooke Lynn Hytes (7:45 PM): Are you sure you don’t want to speak of it again?_

_Brooke Lynn Hytes (7:45 PM): Coming only three times in a row is a bit amateurish. I could help you set a new record._

_Brooke Lynn Hytes (7:46 PM): Unless, of course, you’d rather not...since that text was for someone else._

_Brooke Lynn Hytes (7:46 PM): Which I’d totally understand._

“Bitch, what…” 

Vanessa can feel her face reddening and she’s definitely dreaming now, she has to be, because there’s no way Brooke is texting her _that_ and maybe someone’s stolen Brooke’s phone and is playing a prank on her and in that case, Vanessa’s going to whoop their ass.

Because it’s no secret that Brooke’s fucking hot. Sex on legs, especially when the lot of them go out to the clubs and Brooke wears those skirts that make her legs look a million miles long and Vanessa _can’t_ be the only one staring, definitely not. 

But Brooke isn’t into her, that doesn’t make sense, not when she’s never shown any interest. All Brooke does is laugh at Vanessa’s stupid jokes that no one else laughs at, which, Vanessa supposes, makes her nicer than others. But it doesn’t mean that Brooke has eyes on her or anything, not in the least. Not when she doesn’t even bat an eye when Vanessa hooks up with other girls and then regales their friendship group with stories of the previous night. 

But there’s always the slightest chance that Brooke’s not fucking with her, that Vanessa doesn’t have to pack up her shit and move to another country and hide from embarrassment, that maybe, just maybe, Vanessa can have the night of her life. And there’s only one way to find out.

_Vanessa Vanjie Mateo (7:47 PM): my place in 15_

_Brooke Lynn Hytes (7:49 PM): You better be wearing some ‘cute shit,’ as you say_

Either way? Vanessa’s screwed. 

She pushes herself off her bed, stumbles to her dresser and her fingers hover over her underwear drawer, because really, what does she wear for an unexpected booty call with someone whom Vanessa has no idea what she even likes? She could go for boxers, for lacy underwear, for a thong, maybe even that babydoll she bought on a whim once when there was a clearance sale...but better safe than sorry. A good old set in a dark colour never hurt anyone, and so the black lace thong and matching push up bra seems as good as any, especially when it makes her tits look good peeking from the robe that she pulls on top, tying it closed. 

But once Vanessa’s dressed and she’s checked her hair and makeup in the mirror (satisfactory enough) there’s nothing left to do but pace, because Brooke’s coming over, Brooke’s fucking coming over for a _booty call_ and what the fuck are they even doing? Vanessa’s truly thinking with her pussy, because hooking up with a friend is a bad, bad, idea even if it _is_ Brooke but at the same time...she can feel herself redden just thinking about it. 

No matter how much Vanessa wants to deny it, think of it as a stupid idea? She wants it bad.

The loud knock on the door makes Vanessa jump, wipe her sweaty palms on her robe before sucking in a breath, pulling the door open with a shaky hand, and-

“This _is_ some cute shit. You weren’t lying.” Brooke’s voice curls around Vanessa in amusement as she gives her a once over, her eyes lazily trailing up her frame. 

Vanessa can feel her cheeks heat up as she takes a step back, letting Brooke inside and ignoring the way her heart is beating right out of her chest. “Not looking so bad yourself.” 

It’s true, because the leather jacket that Brooke shrugs off is _hot_ on her as are the jeans that hug her ass and Vanessa needs to stop looking at her ass, she does, but it’s easier than making eye contact with Brooke, who looks all too knowing, all too satisfied as she takes a step closer.

“Want wine or something?” Vanessa squeaks out as she takes a step backwards, the backs of her thighs hitting against the arm of the couch and shit, Brooke’s perfume smells real good. 

And it’s hard to think straight, really, when Brooke lets out a small laugh, tucks a lock of hair behind Vanessa’s ear. “Wine? Is that what I’m here for?”

“Depends on what your idea of a good time is.” 

It’s funny - Vanessa’s imagined what kissing Brooke would be like before. But this? The fingers already raking themselves in Vanessa’s hair, the way Brooke’s hand is cupping her cheek and tilting her head up, the way Vanessa’s on her tiptoes? It doesn’t even compare to what Vanessa’s pictured. The air in her lungs seems fleeting, and maybe it’s because Brooke’s licking into her mouth and deepening the kiss, but Vanessa’s realizing that maybe she doesn’t need to come up for air, anyway. 

Vanessa reaches for Brooke’s belt loops, pulls her closer as Brooke steps into the space between her legs. Vanessa’s not the quietest, but the noise that she lets out when Brooke bends down to press a kiss to her jaw, then another on her neck makes Brooke pull back, a glimmer in her eye. 

“Eager already.” 

“Shut up.” Vanessa mutters, wrapping her arms around Brooke’s neck to tug her close again. “Come back.”

“As you wish.”

Brooke kisses like she has something to take, tugging on Vanessa’s skin and damn, Vanessa really should have hit her up sooner because she can already feel the way her legs are like jello underneath her. She pokes Brooke’s shoulder when Brooke’s kisses along the curve of her neck become biting, even though it feels better than Vanessa wants to admit. 

“If you give me a hickey, bitch, I swear.”

“You’re no fun.” Brooke has a smile playing along her lips, though, before kissing Vanessa’s neck again, but her touch is too light, teasing, barely there along Vanessa’s skin, making her squirm.

“Ugh. You know that’s not what I meant.” But Vanessa’s grumbles don’t last long when Brooke presses a thigh between hers, the rough denim against her skin making Vanessa inadvertently shiver, the muscles of her thighs tensing. 

“So grumpy, at a time like this.” Brooke’s gaze is hard for Vanessa to look away from, especially when there’s so much swirling behind her eyes that Vanessa can’t quite decipher but makes her breath hitch in her chest in anticipation. “You always pout when you want something?”

“I’m not pouting.” Vanessa isn’t, not really, though she can’t help the way her lips part when Brooke’s thumb brushes at her bottom lip. 

Brooke’s on her way to figuring out the buttons which make Vanessa tick without even having to try too hard, and Vanessa knows Brooke’s the type to bask in it, use it to her advantage. But Vanessa isn’t going to let her, not when she has a few tricks of her own up her sleeve. 

Vanessa takes the thumb that’s still resting against her lip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before letting it go with a pop of her lips. The way Brooke’s eyes darken, the way she sucks in a breath lets Vanessa know that it’s working. She takes a step back just to see what Brooke will do, and it’s Brooke who ends up falling onto the couch, pulling Vanessa on top of her by the ties of her robe. 

“Tease.” Brooke murmurs the words while her fingers fiddle with the bow on Vanessa’s robe that’s already beginning to undo. 

Vanessa loops the ties of the belt onto her own fingers and tugs on them, the satin of the robe brushing against her skin as it pools around her on the couch. She should be cold, from the way she always cranks up her air conditioning because of how the price is included in her monthly rent, but it’s hard to be when Brooke’s hands are already raking up her thighs, along her hips, bracketing her sides, holding her steady. They’re a necessary anchor against the way that Brooke is looking her up and down like she wants to take her apart, and frankly? Vanessa wants nothing more.

Vanessa tugs on the hem of Brooke’s t-shirt, grunting when it bunches at her midsection. “You’re wearing too much. Off.” 

Brooke tugs off her t-shirt, and Vanessa should be embarrassed really, by how her mouth slightly opens, but she can’t help it, not when Brooke’s tits are in front of her and her bra leaves little to the imagination.

Vanessa’s easy to please.

“What, you’ve never seen a pair of boobs before?” Brooke snickers, and Vanessa lets out an offended gasp, poking her shoulder. 

“Careful. You won’t see _my_ boobs with that attitude.”

“You’re in a bra right now, too. I can literally see them in front of me.” 

Brooke’s grin is cheeky, one that grows when Vanessa pouts, but she’s distracted quickly enough when Brooke’s fingertips start drawing patterns on her ribs, traveling further down along her hip bones. Brooke looks pensive as her fingers tease along Vanessa’s waistband, tracing along the lace and part of Vanessa wants to tell her to hurry it up, speed things along. Though there’s also fun in the anticipation, even though she’s left herself on the defensive - the way she’s trying to hold herself still, not giving in to Brooke’s touch. 

Not letting herself fall apart doesn’t mean that Vanessa can’t mess with Brooke, though. Work her up a little bit, too. She pushes her knees further up onto the couch, nestling herself even closer to Brooke and sitting down on her lap so that they’re eye level with each other. 

Brooke’s brows raise in confusion when Vanessa laces her arms around her neck. “What…”

Her words cut off when Vanessa presses an openmouthed kiss to the column of her neck, sucking on the skin just for a millisecond, not enough to leave a mark on her skin. She can feel the way Brooke’s breath hitches underneath her, and uses it as a cue to find the sensitive areas on her neck. Brooke’s nails dig into Vanessa’s sides as she kisses down her neck towards her collarbone, the resulting groan that leaves her lips making Vanessa want to squeeze her own thighs together. 

But then Brooke’s index finger tugs on Vanessa’s waistband, letting go of it with a _snap_ on her skin before her hand skirts along the fabric and in between Vanessa’s legs. Vanessa has to hold back a noise of her own when Brooke’s fingers trace her folds through the fabric of her panties, and there’s no way that Brooke isn’t able to tell how turned on she is.

“You’re so wet already.” Brooke’s words come out muffled against Vanessa’s shoulder when one of Vanessa’s hands travels down her neck to grab her breast, squeeze it before tracing her thumb around the nipple that’s already hardening under her touch. 

“And you’re not? I can see how worked up you are.” Vanessa punctuates her words with another kiss on Brooke’s pulsepoint, her teeth lightly grazing the skin and if Brooke’s neck is marked up when they’re done, it’s not her problem.

Except that Brooke doesn’t seem to be someone who takes things lying down, not by the way that she cups Vanessa’s pussy with her palm, smirking when Vanessa can’t help but grind against it. “It’s cute.”

“You have strange definitions of ‘cute’.” Vanessa pushes off of Brooke’s lap and falls sideways onto the couch beside her, holding up a finger when Brooke opens her mouth in protest. “Calm down. I’m getting your pants off.”

“Prime dirty talk.” Brooke snorts, but it doesn’t last long when Vanessa reaches to tug off her jeans and her panties in one go and it’s a sight, how eager Brooke is to lift her hips up to help her get rid of them.

Vanessa’s ready when she swings herself back onto Brooke’s lap, grazing the inside of her thigh with her nails until Brooke’s squirming under her, trying to maneuver herself closer. The wetness that coats the pads of Vanessa’s fingers when she finally brings her hand to Brooke’s cunt makes desire pool in the pit of her stomach even more, the need to make Brooke fall apart mixing in with the way she feels like she’s on the verge of it, too. 

She teases in between Brooke’s folds as she leans down to bring her lips to Brooke’s, the kiss open mouthed and messy and one that Vanessa gasps into when Brooke pushes her underwear to the side, her movements no longer drawn out and lazy. 

“Fuck.” Brooke grunts out when Vanessa bites at her bottom lip, tugging on it and it’s almost as if she flips a switch. 

Because Brooke’s pushing a finger into her, meeting only slickness and it makes Vanessa gasp, rock against her when Brooke adds another. Vanessa pushes herself against the heel of Brooke’s palm, having to stifle the noise that escapes her mouth when it brushes against her clit. Brooke maneuvers her palm, repeating the motion and it’s hard for Vanessa to think straight, focus on how she’s supposed to be getting Brooke off first, not the other way around. 

She pushes through the haze of her brain, the movements of Brooke’s fingers and circles her own around Brooke’s clit, the satisfaction blooming in her chest when it makes Brooke’s movements stutter. Vanessa tries to focus on the circular motions of her own fingers, brushing against Brooke’s clit every now and then to make her shiver, and maybe it’ll work, maybe she’s going to get Brooke to fall apart before she falls off of a cliff of her own. 

Except Brooke has other ideas, because she speeds up the movements of her own hand, her fingers curving upwards inside of her in a way that makes Vanessa mewl, her legs already shaking underneath her. She’s not sure, really, how she’s still holding herself up, how her thighs haven’t given out with the sensations that are building and building, getting her ever so close. 

Vanessa makes her own movements tighter, faster, too, until Brooke’s panting and grabbing her face for another kiss, one that Vanessa breaks apart as she gasps when Brooke’s palm brushes against her _just so_. She can see the beads of sweat on Brooke’s forehead, the ways her eyes are squeezing shut, and she just has to hold off a bit longer until-

“Shit, _fuck_ -” Brooke’s words cut off mid sentence as she comes, her face against Vanessa’s shoulder and her hips bucking when Vanessa circles her clit one, two more times, pulling her hand back when Brooke shudders underneath her. 

“Cute, as you said.” 

Vanessa can’t help but feel a bit of smugness, though it’s short lived because Brooke’s eyes narrow as she catches her breath, her movements speeding up as she pumps her fingers at a pace that leaves Vanessa breathless, trying to orient herself before she’s coming, and the anchor of her arms around Brooke’s neck isn’t enough, not when her legs are about to give out from under her, because it’s too much, too much, but in the best way because Vanessa needs more, wants more. 

Vanessa rests her forehead against Brooke’s sternum as she comes down from her orgasm, feeling the heaving of Brooke’s chest underneath her. When she lifts herself up and sits back on her heels Brooke looks as fucked out as she feels, her mascara comically smudging underneath her eyes and Vanessa would feel smug, she would, if she didn’t know that she also looks like a grade A mess. But a look that is absolutely, positively, worth it. 

“You’re not going to tap out after one, are you?” The gravelly tone in Brooke’s voice makes Vanessa bite her lip, squeeze her legs around Brooke’s waist because it’s fucking hot, because Vanessa for one is definitely not sated, not yet.

She can take some more. 

Vanessa answers the question by pushing Brooke’s bra straps off of her shoulders, pulling it down until she has a free path to trace kisses down her chest, swirl her tongue around a nipple while tracing the other with her index finger and thumb. When Vanessa lifts her face up to look at Brooke, she can see how flushed her cheeks are, how she’s already biting her lip in anticipation. It makes the words that leave her mouth next easy to get out, a challenge of sorts, to see if Brooke can rise to the occasion. 

“Not tapping out anytime soon. Bring it. If you can, that is.”

* * *

_Silky Nutmeg Ganache (10:00 PM): bitch is u dead_

_Silky Nutmeg Ganache (10:01 PM) was the puss that good it’s been hours_

_Silky Nutmeg Ganache (10:01 PM): are u still goin at it or did u get kidnapped or sumn_

_Silky Nutmeg Ganache (10:05 PM): TEXT ME WHEN UR DONE I WANT THE DEETS IF ITS THIS GOOD_

_Vanessa Vanjie Mateo (1:13 AM): BIIIIITCHHHH_

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me @plastiquetiaras on tumblr!


End file.
